Cecilia Gómez
México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activa }}Cecilia Gómez es una actriz de doblaje mexicana, Es famosa dentro del mundo del doblaje por doblar a muchos personajes de renombre tales como Zaizen Touko en Súper Once y Monitamon en Digimon Fusion, a Tess Tyler en las peliculas de Camp Rock, a Mona Vanderwaal en Lindas mentirosas, Jinafire Long de Monster High y a Spike en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. En telenovelas brasileñas es la voz recurrente de la actriz Isabelle Drummond. Es hija de la actriz de doblaje Queta Calderón y ahijastra del tambien actor de doblaje Jorge Roig Jr., ademas es hermana mayor del actor Emilio Ángeles. thumb|150px|right| thumb|right|175px|Muestra de su voz. Filmografia Películas animadas Spike and spike by hampshireukbrony-d6rrs83.png|Spike en la saga My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad y Equestria Girls, su personaje mas famoso. Scaris jinafire long cgi by shaibrooklyn-d5yxrpx.png|Jinafire Long en la saga Monster High Jake_jr..png|Jake Jr. (2nda vóz) en Hora de aventura Mona81.jpg|Mona Vanderwaal en Lindas mentirosas Tess_from_Camp_Rock.Jpg|Tess Tyler en las películas de Camp Rock. Stephanie Sheh *Jinafire Long en Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror *Jinafire Long en Monster High: From Fear to Eternity *Jinafire Long en Monster High: Fusión espeluznante Cathy Weseluck *Spike en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Spike en My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Otros *Dinah en La tierra antes del tiempo VI: El secreto de la roca del dinosaurio *Cholena en Un cuento americano 3: El tesoro de la isla de Manhattan *Khristy Davis en La Leyenda de Sasquatch *Tita en Papelucho y el marciano *Voces adicionales en Tinker Bell: Hadas al rescate Películas Meaghan Jette Martin *Jo Mitchell en Chicas pesadas 2 (2011) *Tess Tyler en Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (2010) *Tess Tyler en Camp Rock (2008) [[Jamie Bick|'Jamie Bick']] * Elena Steinbrück en Las hermanas vampiro 2 (2014) * Elena Steinbrück en Las hermanas vampiro (2012) [[Raini Rodriguez|'Raini Rodriguez']] * Tess torres en Fin de curso (2011) * Maya Blart en Héroe de centro comercial (2009) [[Britt Robertson|'Britt Robertson']] * Allie Pennington/Rey Arturo en Avalon High (2010) * Cara Burns en Dan in Real Life (2007) Otros *Andrea Stein-Rosen (Emily Morden) en Reescribiendo *Bereet (Melia Kreiling) en Guardianes de la galaxia *Sophie joven (Olivia Stuck) en Último viaje a Las Vegas *Jenny en El hombre de acero *Betty Lilienthal (Vivien Wulf) en Rock It! *Margaret (Jacqueline Steiger) en Daniel el travieso 2 *Lauren (Melissa Ordway) en 17 otra vez *Tina (Tiffany Desrosiers) en El mejor regalo de navidad (2000) *Iesha (Jazmin) en En busca de Santa Claus (2001) * Susie (Sienna Guillory) en Last night shopping (2001) *Mia Rinaldi (Sami Gayle) en Academia de vampiros (2014) *Voces adicionales en Battle Royale *Voces adicionales en Intercambio de parejas Anime *Zaizen Touko en Súper Once *Rie Misumi en Pretty Cure *Júpiter (temp. 12) en Pokémon *Monitamon en Digimon Fusion *Charlotte en La magia de Zero *Ami Nekota en Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? *Diane en Los siete pecados capitales Series de televisión Janel Parrish *Mona Vanderwaal en Lindas mentirosas *Mona vanderwaal en Lindas mentirosas: El primer secreto *Mona Vanderwaal en Lindas mentirosas: Un paseo oscuro * Mona Vanderwaal en Lindas mentirosas: UnA guíA de mentirosAs por Rosewood * Mona Vanderwaal en Lindas mentirosas: Nuevo mundo de ultratumba * Mona Vanderwaal en Lindas mentirosas: How the 'A' Stole Christmas [[Sally Pressman|'Sally Pressman']] * Joven Ellis Grey en Grey's Anatomy (2014) * Helga en Once Upon a Time (2014) (Version Disney) Otros *Cindy "Sin" (Bex Taylor-Klaus) en Flecha (2013-presente) *Dra. Debbie Hynes (Shannon Lucio en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (2013) *Jill 'Mouse' Chen (Ellen Wong) en El diario de Carrie (2013-2014) *Vivian Wilkes (Lauren Bittner) en En el corazón del sur (2013-2014) *Emily Lightman (Hayley McFarland) en Engáñame si puedes (2009-2011) *Juliet Carlson (Rylee Fansler) (niña) en Lost (2009) *Kendra Wilson (Jenna Dewan) en Melrose Place (2009) *Grace Florrick (Makenzie Vega) en La esposa ejemplar *Ames (Janet Montgomery) en Blanco humano *Alexa Nikolas en Drop Dead Diva *Nell (Renee Felice) en NCIS: Los Ángeles *Joy Mercer (Klariza Clayton) en El misterio de Anubis *Michelle Welton (Tiffany Hines) / Mandy Summers (Riki Lindhome) (ep. 85) en Huesos *Allison en La siguiente supermodelo americana *Ginger (Siobhan Williams) (2° Voz) en Level Up *Stephanie en Lab Rats *Molly Hooper (Louise Brealey) en Sherlock *Voces adicionales en La peor bruja *Voces adicionales en Los Borgia *Voces adicionales en Historias Horribles *Voces adicionales en Plaza Sésamo Miniseries *Valentine Wannop (Adelaide Clemens) en Parade's End Películas de anime *Sora Matsuzaki en La colina de las amapolas Series animadas *Spike, Flowershine en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Pepper Parson en Pinkie Cooper y las Jet Set Pets *Jinafire Long en Monster High *Cecilia en Cleveland *Patito bebe 1 en Un show más *Sue Patterson en Littlest Pet Shop *Jake Jr. (2 voz) en Hora de aventura *Mónica en Pregúntale a Lara *Mary Ann en Grandes minipoderosos Telenovelas brasileñas Isabelle Drummond *Bianca en Acuarela del amor *Rosa en Cuento encantado Carol Macedo *Solange de Souza Fonseca en Fina estampa *Georgina en La Sombra de Helena Otros *Rosa de Andrade Costa en El profeta *Berenice (Daniela Fontan) en Escrito en las estrellas *Paula (Viviane Netto) en CuChiCheos *Isadora Sarmento (Gisele Batista) en Encantadoras *Mari (Thais Lago de Silva) en Laberintos del Corazón Dramas coreanos *Kim Pil-sook en Dream High: Sueña sin límites * Voces adicionales en Big: Creciendo sin querer * Voces adicionales en Mary está fuera por la noche Intérprete *'La colina de las amapolas' **''"La Rosa Blanca",'' junto a Jocelyn Robles (Umi Matsuzaki), Arturo Cataño (Shun Kazama), Luis Leonardo Suárez (Shirō Mizunuma). Coros junto a: Arturo Castañeda, Arturo Cataño, Lourdes Arruti, Luis Leonardo Suárez, Miguel Ángel Ruiz **''"Buen Viaje" ,'' junto a Arturo Castañeda, Arturo Cataño, Lourdes Arruti, Luis Leonardo Suárez, Miguel Ángel Ruiz (coros) **''"Un navío",'' junto a Jocelyn Robles (Umi Matsuzaki), Arturo Cataño (Shun Kazama), Luis Leonardo Suárez (Shirō Mizunuma). Coros junto a: Arturo Castañeda, Arturo Cataño, Lourdes Arruti, Luis Leonardo Suárez, Miguel Ángel Ruiz 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House * New Art Dub *Elefante Films *Ki Audio *Intersound S.A. *Mad Pencil Studio *Procineas S.L.C *SDI Media de México '-' Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *Taller Acústico S.C. *Top Audio Enlaces Externos * Gómez, Cecilia Categoría:Intérpretes